


Главное - чтобы костюмчик сидел!(с)

by Zabuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuz/pseuds/Zabuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>действие происходит в Нью-Йорке, где Дерек и Стайлз живут и работают.<br/>название очень косвенно отражает то, что происходит в фике, но кто слышал песню, тот поймет.<br/>написалось токмо удовольствия ради. не бечено!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное - чтобы костюмчик сидел!(с)

Шли вторые сутки, а совещание так и не могло закончиться. Иногда Стайлз клял себя за то, что пошел в рекламные агенты. Да, идей и креатива у него всегда было хоть отбавляй, так что, в принципе, его всем устраивала его работа в Нью-Йорке, если бы не вот такие вот затяжные разработки стратегии по новому большому контракту. Вся команда была уже на пределе, а слоган рекламной линии новой губной помады всё никак не складывался.   
  
Если бы Стайлз курил, то он бы вышел покурить, но Дерек четко дал ему понять свое мнение о наличии лишних запахов как на нем, так и в их квартире, так что Стилински просто стоял у приоткрытой фрамуги, расстегнув рубашку на пару пуговиц, смотрел на круглую луну и дышал полной грудью. Голова просто раскалывалась. И вовсе не от голода. Стол в зале совещаний был буквально завален коробками из-под китайской еды вперемешку с пицерийными. Вся команда всего лишь очень устала.  
  
Стайлз побарабанил пальцами по стеклу и выдохнул. Иногда то у одного, то у другого из команды загорались глаза и рождалась идея, но потом срубалась на корню после очередного совместного обсуждения. Ну правда, что ещё можно было сказать нового про этот тюбик с краской, как то, что она великолепна, восхитительная и просто призвана сводить с ума?   
  
Дерек.   
  
Это слово возникло в голове у Стайлза, глуша все остальные мысли. Хейл был для него великолепным, восхитительным и абсолютно крышесносным. Стайлз предупредил его, что задержится на работе и они чатились не так давно, но все равно Стилински уже ужасно скучал по своему оборотню. Дерек как будто чувствовал, что о нём подумали, и телефон в кармане завибрировал, сообщая о новом сообщении.  
  
«Чувствую, ты очень напряжен»  
  
Ох уж эта связь пары. Стайлз закрыл глаза и растер ладонью шею под воротником, устало выдыхая. С одной стороны хорошо, что у тебя в парнях вервольф, но с другой стороны хрен что от него укроешь.  
  
«Да, есть немного. Я просто устал. Мы все тут устали» - быстро набрал он в ответ.  
  
«Тебе надо расслабиться» - отозвался телефон.  
  
«Волчара, я рад бы, но ты же знаешь, что никто не покинет это здание, пока не закончим»  
  
«Ваш зал на первом этаже в правом крыле, я не ошибаюсь?»  
  
«Да, а что?»  
  
«Иди в туалет и открой окно»  
  
Стайлз неверяще уставился на экран. Дерек отключился, выйдя из чата. Он хочет прийти? Но как? Человеку там точно не пролезть, а для волка слишком высоко… или нет?  
  
\- Я на минутку, нужда. – Стайлз крикнул своей группе и пулей вылетел в коридор, прихватив пиджак. Уставшие коллеги только проводили его недоумёнными взглядами, но никто даже с места не поднялся. Стайлз влетел в туалет и, подставив тумбу-мусорку, забрался на неё, чтобы настежь открыть узкое вытяжное окно под самым потолком. Не успел он толком слезть, как над ним мелькнула темная тень и вот он уже впечатан в стену возбужденным и абсолютно голым Дереком.  
\- Что, тебе тоже не спится? – почти простонал Стайлз, пока руки оборотня вовсю хозяйничали на его теле, а губы терзали шею.  
\- Полнолуние. Не могу быть один. Не хочу быть один, - почти прорычал Дерек, пытаясь сейчас не разорвать рубашку на Стайлзе, а аккуратно вытащить её из штанов.  
\- Секс в общественных местах, правда? Мы такого ещё не пробовали, ох…  
  
Стайлз мог бы говорить и дальше, но не тогда, когда к тебе прижимается горячий сексуальный парень, а в штанах становится тесновато. Он решил, что у него есть более интересное занятие, чем болтать языком и тут же по-хозяйски облапал Хейла за голый зад, прижимая к себе ближе и потирая пальцем ложбинку. Дерек уже расстегнул его ширинку и Стайлз повел бедрами, спуская штаны до колен. Начали они стремительно, но потом Дерек решил вознаградить себя и насладиться своей парой в полной мере.   
  
Стайлзу не стало хватать воздуха и он дернул рубашку, распахивая полы. По полу тут же покатились сорванные пуговицы, но ему было наплевать на это. Пиджак, накинутый на плечи перед тем как он выскочил из зала, теперь валялся на полу, сброшенный единым движением. А затем к нему присоединилась и рубашка. Дерек опустился на колени, неспешно выцеловывая живот и бедра Стайлза, не забывая при этом выпутывать его из одежды, в то время как сам Стилински буквально распластался по стенке, рвано дыша как загнанный зверь.  
  
Ни одной здравой мысли.   
  
Только бешеное желание получить всё и сейчас.  
  
Дерек поднял руки и прижал его бедра к стене. И очень вовремя. От сильного нервного напряжения ноги Стайлза подрагивали, а колени так и норовили подогнуться. Хейл охватил его жадным горящим взглядом, а потом прильнул щекой к бедру, потираясь и помечая. От контакта двухдневной щетины с кожей та моментально вспыхивала, начав гореть и пощипывать. А Дерек лишь усугубил, широко вылизывая языком эти покрасневшие участки. Пальцы Стайлза зарылись в волосы оборотня и он только тихонько поскуливал, полностью доверившись ему. Посмотрев вниз Стайлз увидел  _насколько_  Дерек его хочет и сглотнул, откидывая голову. Член Стайлза был так же твёрд и подрагивал в такт движению языка Дерека.   
  
\- Дееереек, - просяще проскулил Стайлз и Хейл прервался на секунду, посмотрев на его покрасневшее лицо с абсолютно шальным взглядом. Ещё пару раз лизнув поджавшуюся мошонку Стайлза и его промежность, увлажнив вход, Дерек плавно поднялся, подхватывая своего человека под коленями и полностью держа его на весу. Он вошел в него единым уверенным движением, ловя губами восхищенный стон и вжимая Стайлза в стену. Стилински повис на нем, обнимая руками и ногами, а Дерек начал ритмично двигаться, практически не выходя из него, но сильно поддавая вперед бедрами и елозя Стайлзом по стене. Впрочем, Стилински было уже все равно, где он и что с ним. Тело превратилось в один ком оголенных нервов, ощущения приходили фрагментами, сливаясь, ярко вспыхивая то тут, то там, в зависимости от того, что сейчас делал с ним Дерек.  
  
Вот горячая ладонь легла на поясницу, царапая слегка отросшими когтями. Вот язык прошелся по горлу, собирая пот. Вот его прижимают к стене так, что буквально вышибает дух, а его член скользит между их мокрыми телами, посылая волны удовольствия снова и снова, вот его бедра трутся о бедра Дерека и пострадавшие от щетины участки кожи уже нешуточно горят, раздражившись от соленого пота и лишь добавляя остроты. Стайлз тонет в этих перемешивающихся ощущениях, забывая как дышать, но больше всего удовольствия приносит член Дерека, распирающий и движущийся в нем, неотрывно проезжая по простате. В голове давно ни одной здравой мысли и он чувствует себя как будто парящим в воздухе, ритмично покачивающимся на качелях. Ему просто охуенно сейчас. Его трахают горячо, сильно, ровно, ритмично, выколачивая всю накопившуюся усталость, а перед закрытыми глазами только вспыхивают огненные всполохи.   
\- Ну же! Давай, зверюга, - Стайлз держится как может, но потом чуть не воет, дергаясь, потому, что ему хочется кончить. Он хочет, но не может. Ему надо больше! Дерек без слов понимает его, трансформируясь и, подхватив Стилински под ягодицы обеими лапищами, начиная вколачиваться в него ещё быстрее. Он почти выходит, а затем врывается снова и снова, нанизывая Стайлза на себя так, как нравится им обоим: жестко, сильно, до безумия правильно, вытрахивая из головы последние крупинки разума и здравого смысла. Стайлз буквально висит на нём, уже не стараясь подмахивать. Он уже потерялся во времени и пространстве и для него есть только здесь и сейчас, когда искра удовольствия внутри разгорается до огромного файербола, готового вот-вот лопнуть и затопить все вокруг.  
\- О, дааа, дадададааааа ... - неожиданно Стайлз застывает, вытягиваясь практически в струнку, и сильно сжимает коленями бока Дерека. На долю секунды он хмурит брови, а затем вздрагивает всем телом, кончая. Дерек чувствует как стенки сжимают его член, а обоняние щекочет пряный запах спермы и сладкий - удовольствия своей пары. Он рычит, крепко прижимая Стайлза к себе, и, сделав буквально пару толчков в оргазмирующем теле, срывается следом, изливаясь. Стайлз дергается ещё и ещё раз, а потом обмякает в его руках безвольной марионеткой, тяжело дыша. От него веет полным удовлетворением и Дерек чувствует как потихоньку успокаивается его сердце, возвращаясь в практически ровный ритм.   
  
\- Мммм, - стонет Стайлз и почти сползает по стенке вниз, но Дерек перехватывает его, ставя на ноги. Стилински нетвердо стоит на них, все ещё цепляясь за плечи Дерека, а потом в удивлении приподнимает бровь, смотря вниз.   
\- Сегодня ты меня взял без узла?   
\- А ты бы хотел ещё полчаса простоять тут пришпиленным? – Дерек уже обрел человеческий облик и просто стоит, выровняв дыхание и оглаживая бока Стайлза, лениво покусывая его за шею.   
\- Нет, честно как то не очень. Одно дело – наша огромная удобная кровать и совсем другое быстрый терапевтический перепих в… - Стайлз не заканчивает предложение просто взмахнув рукой, - Но спасибо. За всё.  
\- Всегда к твоим услугам,- хмыкает Дерек и ещё раз крепко целует, выходя из него.  
Стайлз отвечает, смакуя каждое мгновение, но со вздохом отрывается от этих прекрасных теплых губ. Ему надо одеться и он тянется к своим вещам.   
\- Иди уже, у меня нет твоего хваленого контроля. И как это у тебя все так хорошо выходит?  
\- С тобой? Легко. Это так же просто и естественно, как дышать, – улыбается Дерек, помогая ему привести себя в порядок и натянуть боксеры.  
\- Постой, повтори, что ты сказал? – Стайлз замирает на месте, задрав ногу и не успев всунуть её в штанину брюк.  
\- Что повторить?   
\- Дерек - ты чудо!!! – Стайлз подпрыгивает и промахивается мимо штанины, подскочив к Дереку, а потом осыпает его поцелуями. – Ты – самый лучший! Так, ты сейчас домой?  
\- Ты думаешь, что я в таком виде пробежал половину Нью-Йорка? – Дерек так смотрит на Стайлза, как будто сомневается в его умственных способностях. – Камаро стоит на стоянке за углом. Там же и одежда.  
\- Так, иди и никуда не уходи, - Стайлз уже справился со штанами и буквально подпрыгивает от возбуждения и бурлящей в нём энергии, когда пытается обуться. Как будто и не висел сейчас на Дереке тряпочкой, разомлевший и удовлетворенный,- Я буду буквально через пять минут!!!  
  
Он тут же разворачивается и выбегает из туалета, а Дерек лишь недоуменно пожимает плечами. Он сам то понял, что сказал? «Иди, но не уходи, пфе!» - фыркает он, усмехаясь. Потом оборачивается волком и покидает здание, легко выпрыгнув в окно так же, как и вошел, не особо вслушиваясь, как восторженно принимает группа новый слоган и уже строит план по развитию рекламной компании.  
  
Через месяц Стайлз приходит домой, сияя как начищенный цент, и раскрывает журнал с их рекламным разворотом, показывая его Дереку.   
«Так же просто и естественно, как дышать», - читает Дерек и улыбается. С его мальчиком жизнь не может быть иной. 


End file.
